


Comfy Cozy

by vulpineTrickster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adult Onesies, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: “What—what are you wearing?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from this: http://crimsondomingo.tumblr.com/post/152879754534/we-all-have-that-one-friend-that-is-always-cold 
> 
> I did it. I finally wrote something for ColdFlash. It's a tiny something but I adore it ^_^ Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or its characters. 
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“What—what are you _wearing_?”

“It’s comfy.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“Come on, Scarlet, you practically wear something like this every day.”

“That’s different!” sputters Barry. “And where did you get that anyway?”

Len smirks under blue wool, “I have my sources.”

Exasperated, the speedster flops on the couch next to his dorky boyfriend.

“I got you one too.”

“No thank you, Len.”

“It’s red.”

 

 

 

 

 

Lisa does not stop laughing when she stops by for a visit to find her brother and his boyfriend snuggled on the couch wearing oversized adult onesies with hoods and mittens.

She may or may not have taken a few dozen pictures for future blackmail purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Len has snowflakes and Barry has lightning bolts XD
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://nogitsunehuntress.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
